The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for placing a product in a flexible, recloseable container. However, certain applications may be outside of this field.
Flexible, recloseable containers such as zipper-type plastic bags are a significant advancement in the field of prepackaged items both for industrial and retail uses. The packaging industry recognizes the importance of using interlocking fastener profile strips to provide the ability to reclose the container after first use. It is also important that it be easy for the user to reliably close the interlocking strips. For instance, some containers utilize multi-colored interlocking strips to make it easier for the consumer to determine if a container is closed. Another way in which to provide for reliable interlocking is by the use of a slider that opens the interlocks when moved in one direction, and closes the interlocks when moved in the other direction. Sliders have not been applied to flexible, recloseable containers being filled with a product on a form, fill, and seal machine. What is needed is a method for incorporating a slider on a flexible, recloseable container that is formed, automatically filled with a product, and sealed. The present invention provides this in a novel and unobvious way.